Forgiveness
by BeliceForever
Summary: After Silver realized Naomi was telling the truth about Mr. Cannon she drove straight to her best friend's house to apologize. When she gets there her world is turned upside down. Post 3x03 Please RnR!


A/N: Hey guys! This story takes place RIGHT after 3x03 with a bit of 3x03 added.

Summary- After Silver realized Naomi was telling the truth about Mr. Cannon she drove straight to her best friend's house to apologize. When she gets there her world is turned upside down. Post 3x03

Title: Forgiveness

As Silver ran from Mr. Cannon's house she couldn't help but shudder at the thought that if she had stayed five more minutes she would have been…_No! Don't think it!_ Her mind screamed at her. However the thought that didn't seem to want to leave was the one that chilled Silver to the bone, Naomi had been. Naomi Clark, her best friend, had been raped and Silver had not believed her. The teenager tightened her grip on the handle bars of her motorbike as she thought of the blonde haired girl; violated, humiliated and shattered.

"Naomi!" Silver called as she rushed up the steps to the other girl's house. "Naomi!" she tried again, no response. Silver tried the door, it was unlocked. Thank god. "Naomi you left the door unlocked." Silver said as she walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Hey I was just over at Cannon's and he's a liar. I believe you." Silver said, hoping the other girl would accept her apology. "Naomi?" the black haired teen questioned when her friend didn't respond. She walked over to where Naomi was lying on the couch, her head turned away from Silver. "Nay?" Silver asked again, shaking her friend gently. That was when she saw them. Sitting on the table next to an empty wine glass sat the bottle of sleeping pills. "Naomi!" Silver said, louder this time, grabbing the blonde's face in her hands. "Naomi, look at me. Naomi can you hear me?" No answer. Panicking Silver grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello you've reached 911. Please state your emergency." A female voice said.

"Yes, hi this is Erin Silver. My friend overdosed on sleeping pills and I can't wake her up. I need an ambulance right away" Silver said, panic and fear evident in her voice.

"Ok ma'am we have an ambulance on its way right now." The woman replied.

"Thank you" Silver said before hanging up. The teenager sat down gently beside her friend, taking Naomi into her arms and holding her close. "Nay, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I should never have doubted you. I hope you can forgive me." Silver whispered, her voice cracking for the first time that night.

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived. They rushed Naomi onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Silver jumped in the back of the viechle with Naomi and grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Is she going to be ok?" the young girl questioned the paramedic sitting across from her.

"Well we won't know for sure until we know how much she's consumed but I think she should be just fine" the man smiled reassuringly.

As Silver waited in the waiting room for news on her friend she thought about all the things she and Naomi had been through. When they first met they had been inseparable, hooked by the hip. Not only hooked at the hip but forever linked together by a tattoo. As they grew up they talked and gossiped every day. Their friendship had gone downhill when Silver had told Naomi about her dad cheating on her mom. Even though Naomi had sworn to keep it a secret, she told the whole school. Jackie soon found out and kicked Silver's dad, Mel Silver, out of the house. Silver was furious and the two best friends hardly said two words to each other for years. Then Silver found out that Naomi could help her get reservations at the restaurant in the hotel Naomi was staying at. The two started hanging out and, as if the past was magically erased, the two were joined by the hip once again.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Silver silently prayed her best friend would be ok.

"Ms. Silver?" A doctor called, causing Silver to literally jump to her feet and walk to him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you here to see Naomi Clark?"

"Yes I am. Is she ok?"

"She's ok. We'd like to keep her here over night to be one hundred percent certain. But I think she'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Oh thank you so much doctor. Can I see her?" Silver asked.

"Of course. She's in room 123"

"Thank you" the teen said again before turning and walking to the door of her friend's hospital room. Taking a deep breath Silver turned the door knob and stepped in. Naomi lay on the bed, her eyes closed. Silver walked up to the side of her bed and gently stroked her cheek, "Nay?" she whispered, only then realizing she was on the verge of tears.

Naomi opened her eyes and looked up at Silver, "Silver?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Nay I went to Cannon's house…God I should have believed you. I think he slipped something in my tea. Nothing happened luckily but he's a liar." Silver finished, "I know I don't deserve it but can you forgive me?" her voice cracked again.

Not saying a word Naomi pulled the black haired girl into her arms, letting her sob into her shoulder."Shhh Silver it's ok. I'm just glad that creep didn't hurt you. Of course I forgive you."

Silver pulled away and looked down at her friend, "Why did you take those sleeping pills?"

Naomi sighed, "Because I kept having nightmares about the…the rape."

Silver's eyes watered again. "Oh Nay…is there anything I can do?"

"Well I have to stay here overnight, you could stay with me?"

"Of course" Silver smiled as she pulled up a chair close to the bed. She gently took Naomi's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Do you want to talk for awhile?" Silver asked her.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The blonde haired teen replied.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Part of me wants to tell you what he did, but part of me is scared." Naomi replied, looking down at the quit on the hospital bed.

"That's ok sweetie." Silver said, reassuringly, "Whenever you're ready I'm here."

Naomi nodded and took a deep breath, "So how are things between you and Teddy?"

"Actually I think we're going to be ok. He left me a really sweet message on his testimony and apologized. I want to be there for him, as much as I can." Silver replied, smiling.

"That's great Silver." Naomi said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah I'm glad too"

"So how are Annie and Ade doing?" Naomi asked, trying to keep her mind focused on anything other than what was running through her mind_. "Who are you gonna tell?"_

"They're doing great" Silver replied, smiling.

"_You don't mind me holding your hand, do you?"_

"That's good. Ade went to Javier's funeral, right?" Naomi asked.

"_Who's gonna believe you?"_

"Yeah, she sang a new sing too called "Goodbye" I guess it went really well."

"Well that's good to hear" Naomi said, her smile tightening as her mind slowly took control of her body.

"_You're the girl who cried wolf"_

Naomi could feel the lump in her throat and knew she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Silver" she whispered.

Standing up and moving to her friend's bedside Silver took her hand "What is it, Nay?"

"He-he was showing me his documentary and-and then he held my hand." Naomi's eyes flooded with tears, "Then he kissed me. I pushed him away and told him I would tell but he told me no one would believe me. And then…he…" Naomi buried her face in her hands.

Silver pulled her sobbing friend into her arms and held her. "Oh Nay…I'm so sorry." She could almost feel her eyes moistening. "I can't believe I actually sat beside that arrogant, disgusting human being.. I can't believe I didn't believe you."

Naomi pulled back and looked up at her friend with tear filled eyes,, "That night at the school when I told you…after you walked away I drove around for hours. That night I hardly got any sleep. In fact I haven't had a good night sleep since he…attacked me."

"Move over" Silver said. Naomi nodded and moved over on the bed. Silver sat down on the bed and pulled her friend into her arms. Naomi rested her head gently on Silver's shoulder and put her arm around her waist. Closing her eyes she sighed. "Thank you Silver"

"You're welcome" Silver replied. "Nay, how would you like to stay with me for awhile?"

"Would you mind?" Naomi asked.

"Of course I wouldn't. Besides, it's the least I can do."

"I would really like that" Naomi smiled

Silver nodded and hugged her friend tightly. Maybe she couldn't take back that night and maybe she couldn't take all the pain and hurt away. But she could make it a bit easier and a little less painful. She silently vowed to make sure Mr. Cannon paid for what he did to Naomi.

Mr. Cannon nay be a bastard but he sure as hell got one thing right, no animal is as brutal as the homosapian.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Beyond awful? Lol be gentle and review!


End file.
